This invention relates generally to the field of conceal carry of a weapon and other items and more specifically to a universal compression shirt and short undergarment apparatus (holster/pouch) worn under one's outer-clothing, for the concealment and simultaneous carry of more then two weapon(s) and or other items under each arm and legs, and the process that permits for weapon(s) and or other items located in said apparatus to be safely carried and quickly drawn from the wearers outer clothing (Quick Access Dress Shirt/Pants) from over 12 conventional modes on the human body (under the arm on either side thereof, on the chest thereof, on either leg thereof, on the back thereof, on either waist thereof), without the need of special and or additional fixtures, said concealment apparatus having a safety strap(s) integrated with a quick release mechanism to keep said items in place and resist inadvertent removal and or slipping out of said holster/pouch, until removed by the wearer.
This invention relates to an improved universal wearable conceal carry under garment holster system which can be converted to allow for the total conceal carry of handguns, handcuffs, batons, flashlights extra ammunition, radios and other related items in any one of the multiple distinct modes of carry at any desired location on the body, such as but no limited to being worn on the wearers chest, under either armpit, on the wearers waist, below the waist on either leg and or on the lower back of the wearer. This invention also relates to the mode and process that makes it possible to safely and rapidly utilize the undergarment holster system, in which the wearer of the under garment will access the weapon and other items located in the holster from an outer clothing garment due to the outer clothing shirt and or pants quick release snap button and or Velcro fasteners.
In the world post Sep. 11, 2001, the need for law enforcement, security professionals and others with conceal carry permits to carry their weapons in a concealed fashion has greatly increased. Today some if not most law enforcement agencies mandates that those officers in first responder positions carry their weapon(s) when they are off duty, these individuals must do so and without alarming the public that they are armed. Law enforcement professionals and those in the need to carry conceal weapons and other concealable items, such as handguns, handcuffs, extra ammunitions, knives and other such items are faced with the dilemma in that the holsters and or other apparatus available for use are designed for use either inside their clothing with limited access and or outside of the wearers clothing where it is visible for all to see, or for left and right hand access, but not ambidextrous to allow both right or left hand access. With that, it is necessary that the wearer must buy a variety of holsters and or other concealment apparatus to fit different conditions and situations, which can prove to be very costly.
There have been a variety of holsters provided in the prior art some of which have been presented as being universal but none of them provides the versatility, functionality and uniqueness that our holster system provides. It is the intent of our invention to provide a universal and multifunctional, undetected concealable holster system, which that allows for the conceal carry and quick access of a weapon and other items from the wearers body most notably the upper and lower torso combined, and to be worn comfortably. Although some holster assemblies can be utilized in one or even two modes of carry, none of these devices provides, the multi-functionality for the secure and safe retention of a handgun and other items in each one of the well known and accepted concealed carrying positions, as well as the means to quickly access the weapon from an outer concealment garment.
Unlike the prior arts this invention provides the method and process that permits an uninterrupted quick and easy access from the wearers outer clothing to the gun and other items located in the under garment holster system within seconds, so that in a crucial situation (s) such as a draw by a law enforcement officer, will be quick and unobtrusive. This is done through a movement(s) that enables the wearer from his or her outer garment to remove the weapon from the holster with a natural sweeping motion of the hand/arm without having to contort or unnaturally position the body. This invention allows the complete carry of multiple concealed weapon (Handguns) and other essential items such as handcuffs, extra ammunitions, a small baton, and knife with no restrictions on the type of clothing that can be worn. The holster system is completely independent of the clothing worn, and can be worn in all types of environments and climates (winter, spring, summer and fall). Another very important aspect to this invention is that it can be worn by all body type's sizes and shapes, and will not restrict body movement and or access.
Prior art known to the inventor includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,536 which discloses a undergarment pullover-type shirt holster, it is not describe as being multi-functional, and as the present invention, but it does have similarities to the present invention, although of similar design to the current invention, it does not have firearm pockets of the correct shapes designed for fast quick snap access's when drawing the firearm from various positions, upward side-ward, downwards. It also does not allow for the carry of more then two handguns, handcuffs, extra magazines, small collapsible baton under each arm on either side, on the chest, on either leg, on the back, on either waist, without impeding the speed of retrieving the weapon, with our current invention there is no need to include and or attach shoulder straps to support and or hold the gun(s) and or other items placed in the holster/pouch, as the weight of the gun(s) and other item placed inside the holster/pouch is supported by the garment itself made of fiber-reinforced polymers and the like material, and due to the fact that the holster is stitched and reinforced and secured with snap fasteners on the garments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,622, this holster, however, is limited as to the locations where it can be worn, and cannot be worn inside a trouser leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,680, Shows a design for concealment and which utilize structure adapted for wearing inside the trousers of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,830, Shows a holster not adapted to be worn inside a coat or jacket or inside a trouser leg or to be used by both right and left handed wearers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,336, Shows a handgun holster that is worn inside the lower outer garment.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 234,840, Shows a garment vest-like for the carry of a weapon in a holster, handcuffs and extra cartridges.
U.S. Pat. No. 837,156 shows a belt carried holster, which has no teaching of a shoulder holster nor of a lower leg carried holster.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,734, shows a combined shoulder and belt holster.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,874 Shows a shoulder holster to include interconnecting straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,871, Shows a holster that may be worn inside the lower trousers leg as an ankle holster or under the armpit as a shoulder holster.
U.S. Pat. No. D. 333,570 Shows a supporting strap for around the waist use and contains two pouches for the transportation of beverages.